Moments To Remember
by animegalnya
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I'm writing. All one-shots take place after the final episode. I decided to make this a collection of Kataang one-shots, so I'll post other pairing one-shots separately. Rated T to be safe.
1. Stay With Me

Moments to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

I just had to write this. XD This is the beginning of a one-shot/drabble collection I'm starting for Avatar-The Last Airbender.

This one takes place the day after Aang and Katara kiss during the movie.

Stay With Me

"Toph? Have you seen Aang?" Zuko asked, looking around his uncle's tea shop.

Toph put down her cup of tea. "Katara said they were going to Lake Laogi. They've been inseparable since yesterday. It's already a little annoying."

Suki smiled. "I think it's cute."

Zuko took Mai's hand. "Could you tell him that we're heading back to the Fire Nation?"

Toph shrugged. "Sure."

After Zuko and Mai left, Sokka ran into the room. "Momo took my bag with my new painting in it! Where'd he go?!"

Toph pointed at the door. "Probably with Aang and Katara."

Sokka groaned. "Where'd they go?"

"Lake Laogi." Toph stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come with?" Sokka asked.

"Why?"

"Admit it. You want to spy on them, too."

She was silent for a moment. "Let's go."

Suki followed them.

"You want to spy, too?" Toph asked, surprised.

She smirked. "Of course not. But Sokka would start to miss me after a few minutes."

"That's not true!" Sokka said, trying to defend himself. He sighed. "Ok, it is." Suki grabbed his arm before the three of them headed towards Lake Laogi.

--

Katara leaned against Aang's shoulder, staring at the lake.

It was odd, sitting peacefully on the shore. The lake had once been a battlefield, but now it held no danger. They had gone to the lake so that Sokka couldn't tease them. So far so good.

Katara looked up at his face. Aang's eyes were closed. She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

He opened his eyes, resting his free hand on her cheek. He kissed her, smiling when he pulled away.

She rested her head on his shoulder again. "The lake looks beautiful."

He was looking at her. "Ya…beautiful…"

She blushed when she met his gaze. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

He looked confused. "I'm not sure. Why?"

She looked down at their hands. "Well…Are you going to the Fire Nation with Zuko or are you going to stay here another night?"

He thought about that for a second. "I should probably go back with him…" He squeezed her hand. "…but…I don't want to leave." He rested his hands on her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you."

She blushed. "Aang…" Their faces were only a few inches apart. They leaned toward each other, their lips barely touching when…

"HA! I KNEW IT! MOMO, GIVE ME MY BAG!" Sokka chased the lemur around the shore until he finally grabbed his bag, prying Momo off of it.

"Aaaaawwww…Sokka…! They were just about to kiss!" Toph complained as she emerged from their rock hiding place.

Aang blushed as he looked down at the sand.

Katara stood up, embarrassed. "Sokka?! Toph?! You guys were spying on us?!"

Sokka grinned. "It was very tempting. You two lovebirds are too fun to watch."

Katara bended the water from the lake, ready to drench Sokka.

Sokka held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Drop the water. We're going."

Katara smiled. "Ok." The water fell onto Sokka.

He opened his mouth to say something, but decided to leave before she threw him into the lake. Toph and Suki laughed as they headed back to Iroh's tea shop.

When they were alone again, Katara sat back down next to Aang.

"I guess some things just never change." Aang laughed.

Katara smiled. "I guess so."

Aang frowned. "I still don't want to leave."

Katara looked at her hands. "You need to help Zuko rebuild the world."

"But we're finally together." Aang said, closing his eyes.

Katara was silent for a moment. "It's your decision, Aang." She was suddenly wrapped in his arms. His lips made contact with hers, refusing to let go.

When they finally pulled apart, Aang stared into her eyes. "Stay with me."

They traveled to the Fire Nation together.

--

Ok…sappy… I didn't really like how I just randomly threw in that last sentence, but I'm tired and it's almost one o'clock in the morning. So…ya…Review please!!


	2. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Looking Back

Aang lay on his back on his bed. He and Katara were at the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko had given them guest rooms while they were in the Fire Nation. It was late at night, but he couldn't sleep. A few days had passed since the day he and Katara kissed, and all he could think about in his free time was her. He was looking back on their adventures with Sokka and Toph when someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" He called to the person at the door.

Katara entered the room. "Aang? Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." He sat up. "You?"

"I was writing a letter to GranGran." She looked worried. "Is everything ok?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He blushed. "Us."

She blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She felt a little awkward until he wrapped his arm around her. "What are you thinking about right now?" She asked.

"The day you and Sokka found me in the iceberg."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "It feels like years ago."

He ran his hand through her hair. "I remember the first time I saw you… You were the most beautiful girl in the world."

She smiled, still blushing. "I still remember the first words you said."

He grinned. "Can we go penguin sledding the next time we're in the South Pole?"

She laughed. "Sure." She picked up his hand, tracing his blue arrow with her index finger.

Aang smiled. "Your turn. What are you thinking about?"

She was silent for a moment. "The labyrinth we went through on our way to Omashu."

He blushed, looking down at their hands. "That's when we…almost kissed."

She didn't meet his gaze. "You wanted to, didn't you?"

He smiled. "Well…yeah. I did."

She blushed. "And now it's so different. We kiss whenever we want."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah…"

She giggled.

He looked confused. "What?"

She pointed at his face. "Your smile. You look funny." She rested her hand against his cheek. "But you also look very cute."

He grinned. "Is it a goofy smile?"

She giggled again. "Yes, it is." She kissed the tip of the arrow on his head.

He pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe this is real. That this finally happened."

Katara wrapped her arms around him. "You waited so long." She whispered.

He closed his eyes. "You're worth waiting for." He pulled back a little to look into her eyes. They stayed that way for a while before leaning forward a little, lips barely touching. "…I love you, Katara." He whispered against her lips.

She rested her forehead against his. "I know." Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. When they pulled away, Aang's eyes were closing. She rested her hand against his cheek. "You should go to sleep. You look tired."

He shook his head. "It's ok. I'm fine."

She gave him a look.

He sighed. "Ok, ok." He leaned back onto the bed.

She pulled the blanket over him. She leaned forward. "I love you, too, Aang." She kissed the tip of his arrow one more time before walking towards the door. "Good night, Aang."

He smiled. "Good night, Katara." He fell asleep, dreaming about all of their adventures with their friends.

--

More sappy romance…Maiko is going to be the next one shot. Review please!!


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

This takes place right after Aang and Katara kiss in the last episode. ((cries because it's over))

…And…yeah…I brought back Lake Laogi…enh. Oh well. It's for a different reason. Lol

Home

Aang and Katara slowly pulled away from one another, refusing to be more than two inches away from each other. "Now is the right time." She whispered.

He smiled, pulling her into another tight hug.

"What the…?" Sokka was staring at them with a bewildered expression on his face.

Toph looked down at her feet, suddenly wanting to wear a pair of shoes.

Suki smiled at them with an 'I-knew-it' look on her face.

Mai and Zuko just looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to the two.

Iroh's tea cup was still close to his mouth.

Aang and Katara stared at each other with beet-red faces before looking at their audience.

Iroh put down his cup of tea. "Who wants to play a game of Pai Sho?" He asked loudly.

"I'll play." Suki said, dragging Sokka with her.

Toph followed them in silence, still shocked at what she had seen.

Zuko and Mai just shrugged before returning to their previous conversation.

Aang and Katara looked at their feet, embarrassed. Aang took her hand, looking up into her eyes. She smiled at him as they walked away from the tea shop in silence. Katara could feel the butterflies painfully trying to escape her stomach every time Aang's arm brushed against hers. There were no words to describe how his lips felt against hers, especially because there was nothing to hold them back. Katara unconsciously lifted her free hand to touch her lips with her fingertips. Aang squeezed her hand. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes had been on her since they left the tea shop. They had wandered into the market.

Aang smiled, pulling her over to a jewelry store. He looked at a case filled with blue bracelets. "Which one do you like?"

She blushed. "Aang…You don't…"

He smiled. "I _want_ to get you something."

She looked down at the display case. Her eyes wandered to one that immediately caught her eye. The beads were blue, but a small clear bead shaped like flower was squished between two light blue beads. The clear bead made her think of air…made her think of Aang.

Aang saw the bracelet, too. "You like this one?"

She nodded.

Aang purchased the bracelet for her despite her protests. "Hold out your wrist." He wrapped the bracelet around her wrist before looking up at her. He smiled, taking her hand as they exited the shop. They walked around for a while in silence before returning to Iroh's tea shop. Their friends had already retired to their rooms at the house beside Iroh's tea shop that Zuko had purchased for them to stay in when they were in Ba Sing Se.

They stood in the exact same place where they had kissed earlier. They didn't speak for a while as they stared at the night sky. Aang broke the silence.

"Katara?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

He blushed. "So…does this mean that…we're finally…y'know…together?"

She smiled, unable to hide her own pink cheeks. "I…I guess it does."

Aang smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Katara…" He pressed his face against her shoulder. "Please don't leave me."

She was shocked to hear this quiet plead from him. "Aang…" She pulled him closer to her. "Of course I won't leave you."

He looked up at her. "But…I'm going to be traveling a lot. And I'll be at the Royal Palace with Zuko a lot and…"

She held his face in her hands. "Aang. Wherever you go, I'm coming with you."

He smiled, closing his eyes as he rested his hands over hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

He opened his. "For just being here."

She smiled, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. His eyes never left hers as she rested her hand on his shoulder. They didn't realize how close they were until Aang's lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Katara…" He whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back, her cheeks heating up as his lips tempted her own.

"Tell me this is real."

She closed the small space between their lips. This kiss was sweet, sincere, and honest. She never wanted to let him go, and he wasn't showing any signs of letting go, either. They broke apart for air, faces only centimeters apart. "This is real." She whispered. She blushed when he pecked her lips with his. She was silent for a minute. "You've grown a lot, Aang." She smiled.

He looked down at his feet. "If I hadn't…If I was still that 'goofy kid in the iceberg…'would you still like me?"

Her eyes were warm, welcoming. "Of course I would, Aang." She took his hand. "Come on. We should probably get some sleep."

He smiled, gently swinging their hands between them as they walked.

She giggled.

His grin widened. "I love your laugh."

She blushed, smiling a little. "I love your goofy side."

He laughed.

They continued their ridiculous game until they were in the hallway that connected the bedrooms.

"I love your hair." Aang said.

"I loved your hair before the invasion." Katara countered.

"I love you." Aang covered his mouth with his hands.

Katara's eyes widened.

Aang's face heated up. "Uh…I…"

Katara stared at the floor for a while. "Somehow…I knew."

He stared at her, blinked twice, and stuttered, "Y-You…I mean…I…"

Katara giggled. She rested her hands on his shoulders before quickly kissing his lips. "And…I've always loved you, too. It took me until today to realize it, but…I guess…I've always known." She blushed, staring at her hands.

Aang took her face in his hands, kissing her firmly on the lips. His arms found their way around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. When they pulled apart, Aang whispered against her lips, "I love your lips."

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. She was speechless.

He smiled against her lips. "I guess I win this game."

She giggled again. "I guess you do."

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! PLEASE! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR ANYMORE! GO TO SLEEP IN YOUR SEPARATE ROOMS BEFORE I RIP MY HAIR OUT!" Toph complained.

"ALL OF US CAN HEAR YOU! GO TO SLEEP!" The rest of their friends shouted, still awake.

The two of them blushed furiously.

"Well...Goodnight, Aang." Katara said quietly. She was suddenly in his arms with his lips pressed against hers in a long, slow kiss.

He pulled away from her. "Goodnight, Katara." He whispered.

She blushed as they embraced. They finally pulled away when Toph shouted, "I DON'T SEE ANY DOORS CLOSING!!"

"I love you." Aang kissed her cheek before opening his door.

"I love you, too." She whispered as she entered her room.

The two of them closed their doors. They fell back onto their beds. They touched their lips with their index fingers before smiling and falling asleep.

The next morning, they sat in Iroh's tea shop with Katara resting her head against Aang's shoulder as they drank their tea. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Words were not necessary as they shared a short, sweet kissed. Even as their friends gave them a 'kiss-somewhere-else' look, they continued to stare at each other. In that instant, they knew, without a doubt, that this was home.

--

CANNOT. RESIST. THE FLUFF. Lol.

…ok…so I lied. The _next_ one-shot will be Maiko. I just had to put this one up while it was in my head. Please review!!

P.S. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's 1:36 in the morning. I'll fix it later on today. Yeah, I'm lazy…But I ready to fall asleep on the keyboard.


	4. Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome-ness that is Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Ok, I'm going to stop lying to all of you…I haven't been able to finish the Maiko fanfic…My brain is just WAY too wired to Kataang…

I'm going to Disneyland today, so I won't be able to post another one-shot until Thursday… Sorry. Anyway…I love Disney romance and, of course, that thought lead to Kataang. The title for this one comes from the caption I put on a pic of Aang and Katara kissing in the last episode. Enjoy the fluff!!

P.S. If you have a Facebook and love Avatar Fanfiction to the point where people think you are totally and completely insane, could ya join my group, please? I just started it, so I have no members… It's the only Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction group on there. So, ya…If you're interested, please join. :)

Never Let Go

It was one of those days…Aang had been in a meeting with Zuko and representatives from the Earth Kingdom and Northern and Southern Water Tribes all day, leaving Katara with nothing to do. She had lunch with Mai, but that was the most exciting thing she had done all day.

She sat on her bed in one of the guest bedrooms in the Royal Palace. She stared at her window, watching the stars appear one by one in the dark night sky. She sighed, bored out of her mind. She bended the tea in her tea cup that sat on the desk across the room. She heard footsteps in the hallway. She stopped bending the tea before standing up to see if Aang had returned from his meeting. She looked into the hallway to see Aang's door close. She quietly snuck out of her room, tiptoeing down to his room. She knocked twice. She was about to leave when his door opened. She was dragged into the room. The door closed and she found herself in Aang's arms.

"Katara…" He sighed in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn pink. He tightened his hold on her, being careful not to hurt her. "I've missed you all day."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you, too."

They leaned back a few inches, staring into each others' eyes. They were suddenly kissing, Aang's arms wrapped around her waist and Katara's hands behind his head. It was a sweet, long kiss. Aang's hands rested against her waist, pulling her a little closer to him. Katara jumped, but refused to break away from his lips. When they finally pulled away from one another, she let out a shaky breath. "Wow…" She whispered.

He smiled softly. "Yeah…wow…"

She blushed. They sat on the edge of his bed in silence. Katara rested her head against his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his as they held hands. Katara's eyes fluttered shut.

He laughed quietly. "Tired?"

"Mmhmm." She murmured, her head falling onto his lap.

The two of them blushed, but Katara couldn't bring herself to move.

Aang laid down on his bed, gently pulling her with him so that her head could rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closer to him.

She sighed, clutching his shirt with her hands. "Aang?"

"Hm?" He stroked her hair with his fingers, reveling in how soft it felt against his skin.

"Promise me…that you'll never let go. Through the entire night." She whispered.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I promise." He wrapped his arms around her before pulling the covers up over them.

They couldn't remember the last time they had slept this peacefully as sleep overtook them, dreams of each other filling their heads.

And throughout the entire night, neither one of them let go of the other.

--

Well, there ya have it. Yawns…I'm goin to sleep now…Gotta wake up in less than two hours cuz I be goin to Disneyland…Man I love living in Southern Cali. XD …sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

It's insane how I can go from fifteen to five in Disneyland. XD

Anyway…That's why I'm writing this. Tee hee. Katara and Aang look back on all the fun they used to have before the war ended.

Laughter

Aang yawned; exhausted from the meetings he had to endure in the Fire Nation for the past two months. He was glad that he and Katara could finally take a little break before continuing on their journey to Ba Sing Se to deliver messages to the Earth King. He saw a small clearing with a river running through it, deciding to land there. Once Appa had landed, Aang closed his eyes.

Katara smiled softly. She rested her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Do you want me to set up camp?"

He shook his head, trying to sit up. "No, it's ok. I can help."

She giggled as he slowly took their bags off of Appa's back. "Aang, you need to sleep."

He shook his head again as he started to put up his tent. He helped Katara with her tent when he was done. It was noon by the time they were done setting up, but Aang still wouldn't sleep.

"Aang, you're ready to fall asleep on your feet." Katara said, worried.

He smiled. "I'm ok, Katara, really."

"Why won't you go to sleep?" She sat next to him on the grass.

He blushed. "Because we haven't really been able to be alone since Ba Sing Se."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up. Right now, you need your sleep." She took his hand, leading him over to his tent. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm just going wash up in the river, but I'm still here if you need me."

He nodded. "Thank you, Katara." He yawned before entering his tent.

She shook her head, still smiling, as she walked towards the river.

--

When Aang woke up, it was dark outside. He peered outside his tent to see Katara sitting by a fire she had started. He stretched as he walked out of his tent.

She smiled up at him. "Feel better?"

He nodded as he sat down next to her. He smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. They stared into the flames for a while before Aang broke the silence. "Katara? Are you ok? You've been staring off into space a lot lately."

She looked up at him. "I've just been thinking about some things."

He tried to hide his expression, but Katara caught his face in his hands. "Not about us, Aang. Don't worry." She smiled when he blushed. "I was just thinking about the first time I met you. Before you started to grow up." She took his hand in hers. "Everything is so different now." She rested her head against his shoulder again.

He nodded. "Yeah…" He smiled. "Hey, Katara?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go swimming?"

She looked up at him, confused. "What?"

He grinned. "Even grownups have to have fun, right?"

She laughed. "Aang, you're not a grown up yet."

He nodded his head, still smiling. "Exactly!" He stood up, walking towards the lake.

She laughed again before following him. She stared at the moon's reflection in the calm river. She looked up to see Aang taking off his shirt and jumping into the river. She smiled. It made her think about their first visit to Kyoshi. She stood by the edge of the river. "So where are the giant fish?"

He laughed before diving under the water.

Katara tried to find him, but it was too dark to see him. She gasped when something grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the water. She pulled herself up to the surface. "AANG!"

He poked his head out of the water. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

She smirked before bending a giant wave over him.

He stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing.

She found herself laughing with him.

He swam over to her.

"Well, what do you know. The Avatar remembers how to have fun." She smiled.

He grabbed her hands. "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

He kissed her quickly. "For telling me that I've grown up. It means a lot coming from you."

She squeezed his hands. "Come on. It's late."

They pulled themselves out of the river before looking up at the moon. Aang's arm snaked around her waist. She smiled at him. They walked back to their camp, entering their individual tents to change into dry clothes.

When Katara emerged from her tent she found Aang lying down in the grass, shirtless, with his eyes closed. She blushed. She found it odd that she was embarrassed when she saw him shirtless. She hadn't reacted that way before they had started dating. She shook her head as she stepped out into the cool night air with her open sleeping bag wrapped around her. She sat next to him as he opened his eyes to look at her.

He smiled as he sat up. They sat in silence as they kept their eyes on the fire. Aang bended more fire onto the wood. He shivered a little, but tried to hide it.

Katara noticed immediately. "Aang? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He shrugged. "My shirt got wet when I pulled you in."

She wrapped her sleeping bag around him.

He blushed when their bare arms touched, remembering that she only had the shirts that she had worn during battles in the past. "I'm ok, Katara. Really."

She only moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, her cheeks heating up when he wrapped his arms around her. "Aang?"

He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "Hm?"

"Thank you for earlier."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "It's nice to be able to be alone like this."

She nodded in agreement.

The fire eventually disappeared, leaving Aang and Katara in the dark with the moonlight to guide them to their tents. Before they went into their separate tents, Aang put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. She blushed, letting out an audible gasp. They stared at each other before leaning closer to each other. Aang was the one to close the gap between their lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. When Aang tried to pull away from her, she only held onto him, trying to capture hips lips with her own again. She melted against him as the sleeping bag fell to the ground. When they pulled apart for air their faces were red, hearts racing, and eyes locked.

Aang blinked. "Um…" He swallowed.

Katara was equally shocked. "Wow…" She breathed. Her face was on fire when she looked down to discover that her hands had covered his over her hips. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She wanted to pull away, but she was just as frozen as he looked.

Aang leaned towards her again. But his lips rested against her ear. "Goodnight, Katara." He whispered. He released her to grab the forgotten sleeping bag. He wrapped it around her shoulders before they kissed one last time before retiring for the night into their separate tents.

Katara touched her lips with her fingers, smiling as her face began to cool down. Maybe they should camp alone more often.

--

Review please!!


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would have made Toph and Teo a cannon couple.

Ok, I've had this in my head since last night and it's driving me crazy!!

…Ahem.

Katara finds out what Aang was really daydreaming about in Nightmares and Daydreams.

Confessions

Katara watched Zuko and Sokka play a game of Pai Sho in Iroh's tea shop. The group of friends hadn't been together for six months since their last time in Ba Sing Se. So Zuko and Aang decided that a short vacation was acceptable for all of them. So far, Sokka was losing. And something told Katara that it was a lost cause for her brother. She looked around the tea shop. Toph, Suki, and Mai were talking around a table in the center of the room. Iroh had just walked over to the Pai Sho table to watch the boys play. She saw Appa by the door with Momo eating some fruits a few feet away from the Sky Bison. Everyone was there…except for the Avatar. She looked around the room, confused. "Sokka, have you seen-?"

"Ssshhh!! I'm trying to focus!!" Sokka said, holding up a hand to silence his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Iroh, have you seen Aang?"

He shook his head.

She asked the other three girls, but no one seemed to know where the young Avatar was. She wandered outside, expecting to find him outside the tea shop. She crossed her arms over her chest as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I thought I'd find you out here." She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Everything ok?"

Aang smiled. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

She pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He blushed. "It's…a little embarrassing."

She laughed quietly. "How embarrassing?"

"Pretty embarrassing." He mumbled. "It's something I did about a day before the invasion."

She laughed again. "You mean when you weren't sleeping?" She closed her eyes. "Looking back on it, it was actually pretty funny."

He laughed with her. "Yeah, it is." He looked at his feet. "Except…There's this one thing I did that isn't that funny."

She let go of him so that she could stand next to him. "What happened?" She asked, concerned.

His face was starting to turn red. "Well…It's not something bad…It's just…" He took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you that I drifted off into a daydream?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. You said you had a daydream about living under water."

He laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah…I, uh…lied."

She looked confused. "Why?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "Well…because I was thinking about you and me…and…what would happen if I told you…that I…" He took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to tell her someday. "…that I love you."

Her eyes widened. She was silent before asking, "What did you think would happen?"

He felt like the butterflies inside his stomach were starting to make him sick. "I, um, kissed you…and then you kissed me back. And I called you…" He stopped mid-sentence, knowing that he had gone too far.

She waited. "What?" She asked quietly.

He hung his head as if he were ashamed of himself. "I called you my 'forever girl.'" He mumbled. He felt like a complete idiot. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, not reveal the entire daydream. He wanted to crawl under a rock so that he couldn't see her reaction.

She burst out laughing.

He hung his head lower. He felt her cool hands against his burning cheeks as she lifted his head so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm not laughing because I think you're ridiculous, Aang." She smiled. "That's just the most interesting nickname I've ever heard."

His eyes were downcast.

"Aang, look at me. Please?"

He looked up reluctantly. She was smiling.

"I will always be with you. And…" She bit her lip, nervous. "…I love you, too. And I always will. Forever." She said quietly.

Aang stared at her, shocked.

She played with the ends of her hair, suddenly extremely nervous. Before she could say anything else, Aang pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as his arms snaked around her waist.

She loved him. She loved him and he loved her back. Aang let this information sink in as he kissed her. He poured all of his feelings for her into that kiss. After what felt like hours they pulled apart, breathless, with butterflies occupying their stomachs. As he stared into her eyes, he knew that he would do anything for her. He had always known that. Ever since he awoke in her arms after one hundred years of being stuck in an iceberg, he knew that he loved her. He smiled at her.

She smiled back, touching his cheek with her fingertips. "I love you, Aang." She whispered.

He laughed quietly before leaning closer to her. "I love you, my forever girl." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

They turned around to face the sunset, remembering their first kiss outside the tea shop. Aang wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could.

Aang smiled at her. Maybe confessions aren't always that embarrassing after all.

--

Yeah…this was something to read if you desperately needed Kataang…I need feedback for this one.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Water Fight

I am sooooooo tired………

Oh well.

Here's some Kataang-y fluffy goodness. This takes place four months after the final episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Water Fight

Aang groaned as someone poked his arm. "Aang…" He didn't recognize the voice at first, too tired to focus on anything. "Mm…goway…" He mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head. Someone giggled. "C'mon, sleepy head…You said you wanted to practice your water bending." He realized the voice belonged to Katara. "Not right now…sleepy…"

She rested her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. She gasped when he grabbed her hand, pulling her down next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Katara…" He breathed.

"Aang, wake up." She tried poking him again, but he only pulled her closer.

"I love you…" He murmured.

She smiled as her face began to heat up. "I love you, too, Aang. But you have to wake up now."

He opened his eyes a little. "Mm…Katara?"

She chuckled, resting a hand on top of his head. "Good morning, sleepy head."

He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

He sat up quickly, grabbing his shirt. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in for so long!"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him as he was trying to shove his arm through the second sleeve. "Aang, relax. It's ok. You've been traveling back and forth between the Fire Nation and the South Pole for four months now. It's ok to sleep in every now and then." She let go of him so he could finish pulling on his shirt.

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Katara."

She smiled back as they exited the tent that Aang slept in next to Katara's house when they were in the South Pole.

After they said good morning to Hakoda, Pakku, and GranGran, the two walked away from the village to practice water bending. Although Aang had mastered all four elements and defeated Ozai, he still trained with Katara every now and then. Mostly because it was another excuse for them to be alone together when Aang wasn't busy.

Aang stretched his arms, inhaling the cool morning air. He got in a stance. "Ready."

She smirked as she got in her own stance. "Ready." She prepared herself to use her water whip.

Aang was in his octopus form, concentrating on deflecting her attacks.

They lost track of time as their fight dragged on. They showed no signs of giving up even when Sokka approached them. "Hey guys! Suki and I are…uh…What are you doing?" When he received no answer, he said, "Dad says you have to be back in an hour." Still no reply. He rolled his eyes before walking back towards the village.

Finally, Aang was able to grab her legs with the tentacle-like water. She was pulled towards him until she gave up and fell into his arms. He grinned from ear to ear. "I win."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to pout. "I let you win."

He laughed quietly, leaning closer to her face. "Did not."

She blushed as his lips got closer to hers. "You got lucky."

"You're right." He breathed against her lips. He closed the small gap them, holding her close as her arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke apart from their short kiss, Aang pressed his lips against her ear. "I am lucky."

She smiled, holding his face in her hands. "That's my line." She then pulled his lips down to hers, refusing to let go until Sokka found them later, fast asleep on Appa's back.

--

…w00t…

The sap. XD

I don't know how I feel about this one…meh.

Review please! -


	8. Don't Make Me Gag

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I couldn't resist. XD

Don't Make Me Gag

Toph lifted her feet off the ground and onto a table inside the Jasmine Dragon. "I can't take it anymore! They've been so lovey-dovey these past two weeks that it's starting to drive me crazy!"

Sokka nodded in agreement. "I'm happy for them, and I know they won't push things, but if I see them flirt or kiss one more time I'm going to lose it."

As if on cue, Katara giggled. Sokka turned around to see Aang whispering something in her ear before kissing her cheek. He slapped his forehead, leaving a bright red mark. "I've lost it." He stood up, grabbing Suki's hand. "Walk."

Suki laughed, looping her arm through his. "Aw, come on, Sokka. They're in love." She smirked. "You and I do that sometimes, too."

He blushed. "…She's my sister. It's different."

She rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm…_**Sure**_…"

ATLAatlaATLAatlaATLAatlaATLAatlaATLAatlaATLA

Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka and Suki left the tea shop. "It's not like we're kissing in front of him." She looked at Aang with a smile on her face as she took his hands.

He blushed as they walked outside. After they made sure they were alone (Toph's feet were still up on the table) Aang wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Katara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing against his neck. She smiled when he shivered a little. She looked up at him and giggled.

He looked down at her with a quizzical expression on his face. "What's so funny?"

She smiled. "Your face is pink." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Suddenly feeling brave, he turned his face so that her lips missed his cheek. Her eyes widened in shock before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned when he rested his hands against her hips. Her hands fell to his chest. He lost his hands in her hair. They pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Aang couldn't look away from her if he wanted to. "I love you, Katara." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Aang." She initiated the kiss this time. They dragged it out for as long as they could before they were clinging to each other for dear life, completely unaware of the world around them. Aang gently sucked on her lower lip, still hesitant when he did this. Katara moaned as she leaned into him. They continued to deepen the kiss, separating for short amounts of time to breathe. Just as Katara fought back by sucking on Aang's upper lip, they heard a loud 'thump' behind them. They jumped apart to see Sokka on his knees with a look of pure shock and disgust on his face.

Suki covered her mouth, trying to suppress a round of giggles.

Zuko and Mai exchanged surprised expressions.

Iroh shook his head with a smile on his face.

Toph stormed out of the tea shop. "THAT'S IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE OUT, GO SOMEPLACE WHERE I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

Aang and Katara looked at each other smiled. "Are we bugging you guys?" Aang asked.

They all nodded.

Katara pulled Aang into her arms, kissing him quickly on the lips.

Toph wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh. Don't make me gag."

Sokka tried to speak, but no words left his mouth.

Katara took Aang's hand, smiling at his red face. They got on Appa and flew away from the tea shop, decided to obey Toph.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It never happened?" Zuko suggested.

The others nodded. "It never happened."

--

Yeah…kinda lame…

Enh.

Couldn't resist. Sorry if the make-out scene was weird…I haven't written a lot of those. .

REVIEW PLEASE!! :D


End file.
